The invention generally relates to a notebook computer, and particularly relates to a notebook computer that has a keyboard with a bottom end pivotally engaging with the main body such that the keyboard can be turned upwards about the pivotal axis to a selected angle to facilitate user operations.
With thriving developments of computers these days, portable computers have become essential working and business tools for many people. Computer manufacturers have constantly reduced the size of portable computers. Now many portable computers are reduced to the size of notebooks and are almost as powerful as desktop computers. These notebook computers can be carried in attache cases or handbags to meet the requirements of business people anytime anywhere.
The biggest difference between notebook computers and desktop computers is their display devices. The display device on a notebook computer has to be small, light, thin and consume less electric power. Its manufacturing technology is much more complex than conventional display devices which use cathode ray tubes. In order to reduce costs, notebook computers generally are equipped with passive matrix type color display devices or active matrix type color display devices. The power supply for notebook computers is generally NiMH or NiCd batteries. High-end models can be coupled with Li-ion batteries, which have longer service time and no memory loss effect. Some types of batteries can last three to four hours. A few types can even last up to ten hours. For business people who have to travel frequently, those notebook computers offer great value as they can work when traveling.
In order to make notebook computers more convenient, most notebook computers have keyboards directly installed on the notebook computer main body. The keyboards thus constructed cannot be adjusted to a desired angle for use. As a result, their designs are not ergonomic for human operations, and tend to make people""s hands become fatigued easily.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide a notebook computer with a keyboard of adjustable angles to conform to ergonomics and alleviate fatigue in users"" hands during operation.
The notebook computer with a keyboard of adjustable angles according to the invention includes a notebook computer main body and a keyboard module. The notebook computer main body has a housing chamber for holding the keyboard module. The keyboard module is electrically connected to the notebook computer main body. The keyboard module has a bottom end pivotally engaged with the housing chamber. In normal conditions, the keyboard module is laid flat in the housing chamber. When in use, the keyboard module may be turned about the pivotal axis relative to the notebook computer main body until reaching a desired angle to conform to ergonomics and to avoid burdening a user""s hands during operation.
On the other hand, the top end of the keyboard module may attach to an angle adjustment element, which is inserted into a matching location in the housing chamber for adjusting the angle of the keyboard module. The angle adjustment element may be a gear rack coupling with a gear, or an arch-shaped slot coupling with a set-screw for adjusting the angle.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are only to serve for reference and illustrative purposes, and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.